Maybe Baby
by readitlearnitloveit
Summary: Ash has returned and things are wonderful but what happens when Mare and Ash get a little surprise. Bad at summaries please read and review  first fanfic would mean a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**MLC: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please read and review please.**

**Ash: Um Mel aren't you forgetting something.**

**MLC: No "innocently"**

**Ash: Don't make me get Mare.**

**MLC: NO PLEASE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING all NW characters belong to the brilliant Lisa J. Smith**

**Ash: I thought so.**

**Italics= Thoughts **

**Bold= authors note**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Mary-Lynnette was running, running as fast as she could to Burdock farm. _He's coming_ she thought and nothing else mattered not even the brilliantly starry night slowed her. Her soulmate the love of her life was finally coming back to her after a long miserable year.

The past year had been miserable for her after Ash left Mary-Lynnette shamefully spent her free time of the first month crying pathetically but after a while she picked her self up and said that's enough I'm not one of those girls who lets their life be controlled by love. After that she threw herself into school, star watched every night and hung out with the sisters.

Rowan had become her best friend she told her everything and was there when she felt like she might fall apart. Jade and her became good friends too and also Kestrel big surprise there.

The long year was spent for her in school work she used it to hide her constant depression of Ash being gone, but she got through it even though so many days she didn't want to even open her eyes. She hated herself for sending him away.

She slowed down to a walk as she approached the old Victorian style farmhouse. Stopping at the newly repaired picket fence Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and walked through the gate and up the porch steps. She reached for the handle steeling her self for the flood of emotion she knew would come once she saw him.

**Mare POV**

As I reached for the door handle I felt my heart race inside my chest a thousand thoughts running threw my head. _What if he's just here to say he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't like the way I look I've changed a lot? Oh god I got to get a grip on myself. _I took one last breath and opened the door.

The house was quiet "Hello, Ro, Kestrel? Any one here?" I walked into the sitting room looking around. _I guess they're out hunting._ I thought to myself. I was walking over to the couch deciding to wait for them to get back when I heard the creaking of the wooden floor boards behind me. Tensing ready to defend myself I felt arms circle around my waist and heard a voice. A voice that made my knees weak whisper in my ear.

"Hey Mare."

**Ash: Why didn't you introduce me?**

**MLC: I did.**

**Ash: Where?**

**MLC: Your completely oblivious.**

**Ash: What did you call me young lady.**

**MLC: "swallow" n..nothing.**

**Mare: Ash honey relax, and Mel you need to clean your room so no more updating till then.**

**MLC: But…fine.**

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mel: Okay my room is clean so here is the next chapter**

**Mare: Mel you forgot something**

**Mel: What?**

**Mare: You should know**

**Mel: … Fine I don't own anything it all belongs to Lisa J. Smith**

**Ash: Good girl.**

**Mel: Where did you come from.**

**Ash: My mother just get on with it.**

**Mel; Oh and a special thanks to Sophia Lynnette Stryder for reviewing my story means a lot.**

**Chapter 2**

I turned facing the speaker heart beating wildly. My throat felt tight so I just looked at him, my soulmate Ash Redfern. He looked more mature than when I saw him last August. His ash blonde hair was still longish and messy and his every changing eyes that were a deep violet held knew tenderness in them.

He stood there with his arms around me looking down at me with a small smile. I don't know why but I felt tears fill my eyes just looking at him. Ash pulled me into a hug letting me cry, whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay Mare. Every things is gonna be fine now." Ash whispered into my hair placing small kisses on my neck making my legs shaky.

His voice sounded shaky too like he might be crying. I lifted my head off his shoulder too look up at him. As my vision focused on him I heard a crash from the kitchen both our heads turned in the direction as a frightened Tiggy bolted into the room and ran up the stairs followed by a scream.

"Jade Redfern I swear if your cat trips me again I'm going to eat him!" came the angry voice of Kestrel. "It's not his fault you can't watch where your going!" Jade yelled at Kestrel.

I looked back up at Ash he looked alarmed "You think she's serious?" He asked in a whisper. "Most likely." I said with a sigh I really just wanted to be alone with Ash cant very well do that with the girls around. As if reading my mind which he probably did, Ash released me from his embrace and said, "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded yes. He took my hand and we quietly left the house.

**Mel: Yes I know short again I'm sorry but I am on restricted computer time sorry.**

**Mare: Kestrel really does threaten to eat Tiggy a lot.**

**Ash: Tell me about it I've been trying to keep Jade from killing Kes all week.**

**Mel: Well R&R Thanks again to my reviewers**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been so very very long but here I am.  
>Just a filler. Not going to be long<br>All rights go to the glorious Lisa Jane Smith aka my hero**

"It has been confirmed Lord Redfern." The shape shifter said kneeling at his feet, "Your son has joined the traitors; he has fallen in love with a human girl."  
>Despicable, his son the infamous playboy known for treating vermin the way they should be as food fell in love with a human girl, it is a disgusting thought.<br>Alder Redfern dismissed the shifter and called in the rest of the council. After Hunter Redfern's death a year ago he had taken control of the council as leader of the Night World.  
>As the council filed in one by one he sat straighter, once they all were before him, he said "Let the war begin. Circle Daybreak is to be destroyed… and as for my children make sure they all suffer."<br>"Yes sir" they said in unison.  
>The time will be soon Circle Daybreak will fall and the humans shall be all but destroyed.<br>Alder smiled at the thought.  
>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<br>Mary-Lynnette screamed… Ice cold water soaked through her clothes as Ash pointed the sprayer thingy from the sink at her. He turned it off clutching his sides in laughter.  
>"YOU JERK" she shrieked at him.<br>Through his laughter he managed to spit out, "It's what you get for kicking me."  
>"You didn't have to spray COLD water at me "<br>"Yes I did, it was the perfect revenge." He retorted.  
>"I'll show you perfect revenge", Mary Lynnette threatened grabbing the bottle of dishwashing soap and squirting it right in his face. Needless to say he was not happy the soap was everywhere his cheeks his forehead, his nose, his lips.<br>"You will pay for that" he growled. And she ran laughing knowing he would catch her. Just outside the kitchen she felt his hands grab her waist and spin her around.  
>She felt his lips crush against hers. Now normally she would love that but Ash's lips were covered in soap that was now getting into her mouth.<br>She pulled away from him and ran to the sink to spit out the soap.  
>"That was disgusting Ash"<br>Right after she said it she heard laughter not just from Ash but from the rest of the Redfern's and her brother.  
>"Oh my goodness you two just never stop, do you?" Rowan said after she finished laughing.<br>"Never" Ash said coming over to her pulling her in to his arms grabbing a towel at the same time to wipe the soap from his face.  
>Rowan shook her head smiling and said, "Come on let's give the children some time to clean up their mess"<br>Mare looked over to her soulmate. He was looking at her too giving her one of those real smiles he saved just for her. She smiled back "Come on lets clean up the soap and water" she said grabbing a towel and proceeded to wipe down the counter and floors.  
>It has been 3 months that Ash had been back and it's been wonderful overall. Claudine was nuts about him and her father seemed to actually like Ash so much so that he really didn't have any problems with him spending the night or her with him. Ash has left briefly a couple times for important Daybreak things but nothing that lasted longer than a few days.<br>For the last year things have been going pretty well for Daybreak but a month ago things changed and people started disappearing, Night people. It had Ash and the rest of Daybreak worried. He tried to hide it from her but she wasn't naïve. He watched the news every night obsessively there seemed to always be a new story, an animal attack, a missing person, a mysterious death, or a natural disaster.  
>Once they cleaned up the kitchen Mare and Ash made their way into the living room to watch the eleven o'clock news like they do just about every night. Ash had her hand in his own and lead her to the couch. They sat and he pulled her close to him so his arm was wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder.<br>"Hello this is news channel 6 with your news at 11." The blonde anchor said her face a big smile.  
>"This afternoon in Portland police discovered the body of 17 year old Jeanine Morgan in an ally, Jeanine is another victim of the recent animal attacks portland and other cities have been plagued by. Just like the last 5 victims Jeanines throat was ripped out. The police have no new leads on the case. After your weather update please stay tuned for more on the story."<br>THe camera moved from the anchor to the meteorologist, who was in front of a green screen with a map of Oregon displayed behind him. "Well folks it is going to be another strangely sunny week ahead of us. But that isn't the case for India this week a monsoon has struck over india and meanwhile in Greece Mt. Santorini erupted this morning with no warning leaving surrounding people hepless to escape our thoughts are with the lost lives today. The..." The tv shut off Mare looked over to Rowan who was holding the remote.  
>"Rowan what's wrong?" Jade asked looking to her big sister.<br>"I just don't want to listen to this anymore." She said getting up and walking upstairs and Mare noticed she had the remote with her.  
>Apparently Ash did as well because he got up and said "Well if we aren't going to watch tv let's get you home then" He held his hand out for her to help her up, which she gratefully took.<br>"Alright then. Mark you coming or you staying the night?" Mare asked her brother. Mark looked to Jade who was in his lap and said "I think I'm gonna stay the night"  
>Mare nodded and walked with Ash to the door.<br>She and Ash walked to her house in silence when they got to her door Ash spun her to him to kiss her. Mare lost herself in the kiss she hadn't even realized Ash had her back against the door until they pulled apart. And like always when they did she wanted more. Ash rested his head on her shoulder holding tight against him.  
>"Ash?"<br>"mhmm" Ash said not lifting his head pressing his lips against her throat.  
>"Stay the night?" she asked.<br>"Okay" he said lifting his head and opening the door for her.  
><strong>Ok so not super interesting but it's a start to getting back into this.<br>Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash- Making up for lost time?**

**Me- You betcha **

**Ash-Good cause I'm not happy you seriously just abandoned this story -_- and started 3 new ones. THAT YOU HAVE KEPT UP WITH! BUT THIS ONE NOPE NADA ZIP ZERO LEAVING IT TO ROT!**

**Mare-ASH REDFERN THAT IS SO RUDE!**

**Ash-...But-**

**Mare-NO BUTS now APOLOGIZE to Melly before she writes something bad for revenge**

**Mel- (evil smile) **

**Ash- I'm sorry!**

**Me- Not forgiven. You are lucky that L.J Smith has all rights to you and Night World.**

**Mare- Nice move putting the disclaimer in the dialog. **

**Mel-on with cutesy sexy soulmatey stuff!**

**Mel- Note this chapter gets nice and dirty. like Christina Aguilera's song**

**Ash- You need help...**

**Mel- hmm maybe you won't get some in this chapter... Maybe... Maybe Baby :P.**

**Ash-(mumbles) someone call the funny farm.**

The house was dark as Mare lead Ash to her room upstairs. As she passed her father and stepmother's room she could hear their snoring. She was relieved she always felt a little awkward letting Ash sleep with her when they were awake.

Mare and Ash slipped into her room, they both stripped down to their underwear and climbed into her bed. She rolled to her side so her head rested on Ash's shoulder she felt his arms wrap around her waist. They would normally stay up and talk or just lie together but Mare felt unnaturally exhausted and was soon drifting off.

"love you, Mary-Lynnette" She heard Ash whisper

"love you too" \

Mare woke up to the sound of someone knocking rapidly on her door. She groaned opening her eyes.

"What?" she shouted at the door.

"Mary-Lynnette, I just wanted to tell you I was going to the grocery store and ask you if there was anything you wanted?" She heard her stepmother's voice ask her.

"Oh, um I can't think of anything, so I'm good."

"Alright then. I will be back in a few hours"

"Ok"

Mare sighed and closed her eyes determined to sleep another hour or three.

She felt hands brush hair from her face, she opened her eyes to see Ash looking down at her. "I thought you would rather want to take advantage of some alone time" he grinned crookedly.

Before Mare could say she would rather sleep Ash attacked. His lips crushing against her's hands grabbing her hips pulling her as close to him as he could. The kiss was heated and rushed as he forced her mouth open with his own. His hands roamed over her body while they kissed. She heard Ash chuckle when she gasped as his hand grabbed onto her breast squeezing hard kneading it. Mare shivered from the the pleasure of it.

He kissed her again slowly their lips moving together. He filled his hands with her breast massaging them. She moaned into their kiss an ache grew between her legs as he massaged her breasts her nipples had grown hard against his palms.

Ash soon broke apart their kiss to trail more down her neck and across her collar. one hand left her breast and was replaced by Ash's hot mouth biting down hard on her nipple. Mare bit her lip to suppress her screams of pleasure and pain. Ash released her nipple from his teeth and moved to her other his other hand pinching her just bitten nipple he didn't bite her again but his sucking and licking was rough. Mare had managed to get a hold of her pillow to bite down on as Ash teased her.

"Ash...please...baby..." Mare struggled to speak he had taken her breath so completely.

Ash lifted his head from her breast "Please what sweetheart?" he gave her a crooked grin

Ash moved back up her body whispering in her ear "What do you want me to do?"

One hand moved from her breast and down her body his hand didn't stop till it was between her legs pressing against her wet panties she couldn't stop the moan that came in response.

"Ah Ash ...,please...I c.,."

Her body was on fire Ash's fingers rubbed against her clit through her panties and Mare felt all her sanity slipping away as he brought her closer to her orgasm. Ash stopped his teasing and ripped her panties off of her and pushed his fingers inside her thrusting deep into her.

"Tell me what you want Mare" ash said again his voice was rough in her ear. Ash then curled his fingers slightly inside her and thrusted so hard against her spot she saw stars and thought she was going to cum all over his hand.

"Ahh! Ash baby please no more teasing...I'm gonna cum!" Mare screamed.

Ash pulled his fingers pulled her fingers out of her sitting up and pulled his boxers off. He moved between her legs. He leaned in and kissed her once more. Just as she felt him about to push into her Mare felt a strong wave of nausea and used all her strength to push him off her and run to the bathroom to throw up.

"Mary-Lynnette!"

**Yes i did just stop a sex scene I'm evil like that.**

**please review and remember i welcome negative reviews they help me fix things that just don't work.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers  
>I just want to apologize profoundly for my lack of updates. And apologies for any spelling mistake I'm writing this from my phone.<br>I have the most dreadful case of writers block imaginable in relation to my fanfictions.  
>I also do not have the time. I am now in college and my Writing course comes first. I currently owe a personal writing experience and a book summary and critique. Along with the work from my foreign language and math course.<br>Hopefully my winter break I will have time to continue and inspiration.  
>So this is a temporary farewell to you all.<br>**Also Bunpire sapphirerocks if you read this Please please update My Idiot and I! Or at least give us some sign of life from you like an Authors note? And my followers please read this story if you love Ash and Mare it's so good one of my favorite fanfictions. **

**Oh and does anyone know what happened to ? I can't find the profile any more  
>Or the author for Heart of the Sea and Desires of a Broken Heart? I went to link the stories to some of my friends and couldn't find them or the author.<strong>


End file.
